


To Have and To Hold

by Amalia Kensington (amaliak01)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaliak01/pseuds/Amalia%20Kensington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of the many adjectives that were used for Sherlock Holmes, 'cuddly' was one she'd never thought she'd use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have and To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The only things I own are the typos and disjointed thoughts.

Out of the many adjectives that were used for Sherlock Holmes, 'cuddly' was one she'd never thought she'd use. But, much to Molly's shock, that's exactly what her consulting detective turned out to be.  
  
It was lovely, absolutely lovely to feel his arms slide around her to pull her close, to feel him bury his nose in the skin of her neck and breathe her in for a moment. To feel his weight cover her as they lay together, sated and drowsy, his leg hooking over hers as he lightly would run his lips over her features.  
  
He had developed a habit of running his fingers through her hair as he was thinking, which often led to her being interrupted in whatever she was doing to be pulled to lay over him, one arm keeping her settled against his chest and the other hand loosening her hair so that he could stroke the length of it as he processed his thoughts.  
  
At first, it had been lovely and charming, having Molly sighing in contentment with the knowledge that he had meant what he said about including her in his life, going as far as keeping her so near when he was working cases.  
  
Then it turned out that Sherlock being cuddly was mostly really terribly inconvenient.  
  
She quickly realized that it was not at all what it was cracked up to be when he pulled her while in the middle of folding laundry and clung to her for hours, not even letting her speak to him until he was ready. It didn't really matter what she was doing (cooking, reading, finishing some research, shopping) or where she was or who else she was with, Sherlock would take her by the wrist and pull her close, silencing her protests with a kiss or two or five before going about pressing her to his chest and ordering her to be quiet while he thought.  
  
Then there were the days that he was bored, as Sherlock discovered Molly was quite often his best recourse to alleviate it. And as exciting and insightful as the first times of that had been (she blushed at the memory sometimes), it soon became uncomfortable and downright annoying as Sherlock showed no respect for anything else she might be doing and Molly had to finally put her foot down to him interrupting her at work.  
  
It took some time, but eventually they developed a way to make it work: Sherlock had to ask and really listen to her answers if she was in the middle of doing something else, and she would be sure to make herself as available to him as she could in exchange.  
  
Still, Molly let herself smile as Sherlock adjusted her body against his, laying her head over his chest and letting the sensation of his fingers carding through her hair settle a sense of intense contentment and safety that she would always be grateful for.  



End file.
